The Last Dance
by tmntgrlforever96
Summary: The gang get ready for the first dance of the year...which could be Gabriella's last. Will she be able to tell them...and how will she break it to Troy?
1. Trailer

**Summary: **The gang get ready for the first dance of the year...which could be Gabriella's last. Will she be able to tell them...and how will she break it to Troy?

**Pairings: **Troyella,Zekepay,Chaylor,Jelsi. RyanMartha friendship,for those who dislike the couple.

**WARNING: **I'm not good at writing fanfictions,so this might be a little bad. Also,tell me when I use wrong grammar,when I mispell a name or word,or if I made anyone OOC. Don't be harsh,though. Don't be afraid to review or PM me ideas!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**('Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne plays in the background)**

**Gabriella Montez has always been the 'freaky genius girl'...**

_(shows Gabriella being escorted by her mother and Principal Matsui in the first movie.)_

**...but everything changed.**

_(shows Troy and Gabriella singing 'Breaking Free')_

**When she ovehears a dangerous secert...**

_Miss Montez: Sir,I can't just pack up and go to Vermont in January! I promised my daughter we'd stay till after her graduation!_

**...her world turns upside down.**

_(shows Gabriella crying into her pillow)_

_(shows Gabriella getting a 'F' on a test)_

**Will she tell her friends...**

_Gabriella: Troy the truth is..._

**...or will the truth have to wait?**

_Gabriella: ...My mom is just piled with work!(nervous laugh)_

_Troy: Are you sure?_

**('Breaking Free' plays in the background)**

**Starring Vanessa Hudgens...**

_Gabriella: I HATE YOU!_

**...Zac Efron...**

_Troy: Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the chemistry lab..._

**...and all your favorite stars!**

_Chad: You and jump shots are like...me and this basektball! (holds up the basektball he always carries around)_

**'The Last Dance'.**

_Gabriella: I guess this is my last..._

**COMING TO A SCREEN NEAR ****YOU**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Should I post the first chapter?


	2. Ice Cream and Bittersweet Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM. But I SHOULD.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter One-**

**-Ice Cream Cones and Bittersweet Conversations-**

Gabriella Montez nibbled on her Rocky Road ice cream cone.

She had to hurry,because her mom would kill her for A: eating junk food after 8 p.m,and B: eating in her room.

Her mom didn't like her daughter to eat alot of sweets,or she'd get into a conversation that involved stuff like,'Keep your colon clean','Do you want diabetes young lady?',and the ever popular'Am I talking to a brick wall? Listen to me,Gabi!'.

She finished the ice cream,then tiptoed to the kitchen to throw away the napkin.

"Mr.White,This is a big promotion and all but-"Miss Montez was interupted by the caller on the other line.

Promotion? This wasn't good.

Gabriella hid near the door frame,and listened intently to the conversation.

"Sir,I can't just pack up and go to Vermont in January! I promised my daughter we'd stay till after her graduation!"Miss Montez objected.

Gabriella couldn't bear it.

_Moving? In January?_

Gabriella just put the napkin in the bathroom trash,and laid on her bed in thought.

She had a boyfriend,and a lot of best friends.

Her head hurt.

She couldn't do anything but cry herself to sleep.

_**The Next Day...**_

Gabriella slumped to the school entrance.

Martha Cox and Taylor McKessie walked over to their best friend.

Gabriella was washed out!

Her hair was clipped up messily,she had on a frumpy t-shirt,and jeans.

Taylor raised an eyebrow at Gabriella,"Is anything wrong,Brie?".

Gabriella was still thinking about her mom's phone conversation.

"Gabriella? Hello?"Martha asked.

"What? Oh,hi guys."Gabriella repiled,tired.

"Did you get ANY rest?"asked Taylor.

"Yeah,just a lot on my mind."repiled Gabriella

Sharpay,and her brother,Ryan,walked up.

"Hi guys."Ryan said.

Sharpay smiled her movie-star smile,"Hello,Taylor. Hi,Martha. Hi-WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU,GABI?!".

"Thanks"Gabriella said sarcasticly.

"Sorry."Sharpay apologized,which was unlike her.

Ever since the Lava Springs-inncident she was acting at least a LITTLE bit nicer.

"Do have another shirt I can borrow?"Gabriella asked.

Sharpay was happy now that fashion was being discussed,"Of course!".

Sharpay dragged her inside the school.

**(A/N; I'll put the shirt in my profile.)**

_**During Homeroom**_...

Ms.Darbus was babbling about something theater-related.

Gabriella felt something hit her head softly.

She unfolded a piece of paper,it was from Troy.

**(A/N: Troy's/**_Gabriella's_

**R U OK?**

She smiled.

He always cared about her.

She scribbled down an answer.

"Pass this to Troy."Gabriella whispered to Ryan,who passed it to the kid behind him,who passed it to Chad,who passed it to Troy.

Troy unfolded the paper,out of view in case Darbus was watching.

_Yes,I am. Y?_

**U R acting all negative.**

He used the method Gabriella used,but it went backwards.

_I am?_

**Yeah.**

_Sorry._

**It's kewl,but are you OK?**

_Yeah. : )_

**How'd you do the smiley?**

_Turned over the paper,it was HARD!_

Suddenly,the bell rang.

Troy tucked the note in his pocket,and went to second period.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**R&R!**

Also...

**1. Who should Gabriella tell first about her moving?**

**a.** Troy. He's her BF!

**b. **Taylor. She's her best friend!

**c. **Kelsi. She is quiet,and a good listener

**d. **Ryan. THey became good friends during HSM 2,and are like brother and sister!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I,personally,think it should be Ryan,so its more dramatic when she tells Troy!

But its up to you.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	3. The Green Fedora

**Kelsi- 2**

**Ryan- 3**

**Troy- 2**

**Taylor- 0**

Ryan wins by one point!

**Ryan: **_(yayness)_

Poor Taylor.

**Taylor: **T.T

Also I'm going to make a new parody/drama fic,so look out!

MORE STORY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--Chapter Two--**

**--The Green Fedora--**

The lunch bell didn't come soon enough.

Gabriella watched precious seconds go by as if it killed her.

She made a decision.

She'd tell somebody about her moving.

Troy? No,not yet.

Taylor? No,Taylor was busy because of some science project.

Kelsi? Well,maybe later,but not now. Kels was working on the autumn musicale.

Ryan? Well..maybe. He was a good listener.

She looked for him and found him in the auditorium,rehearsing.

Figures.

"Ryan?".

He voice echoed throughout the theater,startling Ryan.

Ryan suddenly dropped his microphone.

She walked slowly towards the stage,"Are you O.K?".

Ryan nodded.

"What's up?"he asked.

Gabriella sighed,"Do you have the time?".

"Of course. What's wrong?"Ryan said.

"Well it all started when...".

_**Several minits later...**_

"...and that's why I'll have to move-AGAIN!"Gabriella finished.

Ryan said nothing,but fiddled with his hat of the day,a green fedora.

"Sorry if I'm pouring this all out on you."Gabriella apologized.

"It's O.K. It's just...".

"Just what?"asked Gabriella.

"Well,you were the first actual friend I made. You never thought I was gay,or whatever. You taught me how to be my own person. And all I had to do was be myself."Ryan said.

Gabriella smiled,"Like kindergarten?".

"What?"asked Ryan,confused.

"Nothing."said Gabriella.

"Nice hat."Gabriella said.

"Thanks-HEY!"Ryan yelled,when Gabriella pulled it off and put it on.

"How come you never go without a hat?"asked Gabriella.

Ryan shrugged,and redeemed his hat.

The bell rang.

"GOTTA GO!"they said in unison,running out of the auditorium.

_**In fifth period...**_

Gabriella was going to enter fifth period class when Taylor grabbed her shirt sleeve,"Where were you at lunch?".

"Busy."Gabriella said.

It wasn't exactly a lie,she WAS busy!

Taylor was about to pester Gabriella with more questions,but the teacher ushered them in before Taylor could say anything.

_**With Troy...**_

Troy saw Gabriella exit the auditorium,smiling.

He was about to wave when saw Ryan exit,also smiling.

He frowned.

This couldn't be good...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I REVIVED THE STORY! YAYS!**


End file.
